Broken Mind of a Ninja (Challenge)
by Draagon537
Summary: Just a little something I never had time for


**Broken Mind of a Ninja (challenge)**

**I started this a while ago but I got busy and stuff. It's free for anyone to take. This is a cold sociopath Naruto due to the treatment of the village. I based this off slasher movie villains such as Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, so a silent but unstoppable killing machine. Anyone who takes the challenge can mess with that as they please.**

The moon shined brightly over the horizon of the land of fire. Almost like the sun, the tops of buildings were lit up by the light. However, the streets remained engulfed in darkness by the shadows of the tall buildings.

A small child walked these streets. With bright blond hair and sapphire eyes, the young boy stood out in the village. Only the three whisker birthmarks on each cheek truly set him apart from everyone else.

"Naruto" the blond boy stopped walking. He raised his head slowly and cranked his body around 180 degrees. "What happened Naruto? Are you okay?" a masked individual stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly, holding up his right hand. Right through his hand was a kunai, the blade protruding from his palm while the handle remained at the back of his hand. Naruto looked down at himself then back up at the masked individual. His once eye sore bright orange jumpsuit was shredded while his body was covered in red, hiding most of his skin.

"Did the villagers… hurt you again?" the masked individual asked. Naruto never answered the man but clenched his left fist. The man sighed "well don't worry, let me just remove that kunai so I can patch you up". He walked over to Naruto, feeling an icy gaze following him. "Let's just… whoa" the man jumped back as Naruto nearly slapped him with his kunai protruding palm.

"Naruto, I'm going to have you calm down now!" another individual appeared, leaping down from a nearby building. Naruto merely turned his attention to his hand. After a moment of staring, Naruto grabbed the handle of the kunai and ripped it out. Naruto twisted the blade up allowing his blood to drip off.

"Neko, we have to disarm him quickly" the masked man grunted. "Lord Hokage want Naruto safely at the hospital and we can't take him down forcefully, not with his injuries".

"Bear, how do you expect us to disarm him without force… Naruto will attack us, it doesn't matter who he just attacks" Neko sighed. "Okay I will try once more to make him calm down peacefully, if that fails get him a genjutsu".

"Right…" Bear prepared a hand sign as Naruto began to walk towards them. "Ready when you are".

"Okay… Naruto, it's me Neko" she pointed to her mask as Naruto clenched his grip on the kunai. "Don't you remember me, the little kitty" Neko took a quick step back avoiding the blade. Naruto turned whole body to face Neko as he swung the kunai left and right as he walked towards her. "Come on Naruto, I read all those stories to you remember" Naruto paused and tilted his head. "It's your favourite cat, right?" Neko sneaked over, squatting down in front of Naruto.

"Neko stand back, Naruto is still dangerous" Bear hushed loudly.

Neko ignored the man and tilted her head, mirroring Naruto. "If you give me the kunai, I could read you a story" she put her hand out but Naruto raised his Kunai. "Naruto…" speaking firmly, Naruto froze at Neko's words. "We can get ramen as well" seeing his grip loosen, Neko reached up slowly. Recoiling his hand back, Neko quickly caught the hoop of the kunai. "There, that wasn't so hard" Neko pulled the Kunai away, placing it on the ground behind her. Naruto continued to stare at her, not batting a lash as Neko swept her arms under him to pick him up.

"Neko, you take him to the hospital… I'm going to check on the _scene_ in the alley way" Bear sighed picking up the bloodied kunai, still feeling a gaze on his back.

…

"…How bad was it?" Naruto opened his eyes to the white ceiling after hearing a familiar hoarse voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama, from what we can tell nine adults, one academy graduate and his ninja hound have been slaughtered" a man wearing a dog mask sighed. "From comparing Naruto's injuries to the others, it seems Naruto had been hunted down by the inuzuka and was stabbed several times but thanks to the healing ability of… *cough* Naruto turned the tables on his assailants. However, surprisingly enough none except the dog were killed by the kunai… the others were found to be deceased by blunt trama as well as choking".

"This is the fourth time, Naruto has acted out at least this time he was stopped relatively quickly" the Hokage pinched his nose.

"Yes… if we didn't he would just start killing randomly" the man grimaced.

"Although, I can't blame Naruto for this… having no social interaction except being beaten up, I would lose my mind too" the Hokage grimaced. "Hm" he turned around looking at Naruto. "Finally awake I see". Sitting up stiffly, Naruto turned his head side to side to survey the room. "How are you feeling Naruto?" the blond locked his gaze on the Hokage but remained silent. "Still don't feel like talking to me Naruto? Oh well, we can work on that later" he motioned his hand slightly.

"Hello Naruto" twisting his head back around sharply, he clenched his fists. "It's just Neko here" taking a couple of deep breaths, Naruto unclenched his fists and stared at Neko blankly, tilting his head at her. "Want me to read you that book now?" Naruto slowly and softly rocked his head back and forth.

"Inu" the Hokage whispered to the man beside him. "Your leading the group on looking after Naruto, correct?"

"For 20 hours each day Hokage-sama" Inu responded.

"Tell me how Naruto reacts with others including yourselves" the old man looked down sadly. "I need to know if there is anyone Naruto has a positive reaction to".

"Civilian wise… absolutely none, within the academy it's unknown because we removed him from the class after his first incident, and apart from both us Anbu and academy lecturers, Naruto has had no contact with ninja except from incidents". Inu stared at directly into the Hokage's eyes with his one eye. "Also any contact between Anbu and Naruto has become extortionary tense… Naruto has attacked all of us with the exception of those who deal with Naruto's _mess_, while only myself and Neko can stop him just by talking with him".

"That's worse than I thought… perhaps this could have been prevented if we kept him in the class after the first incident. I feel out of our fear of him hurting others, I just completely isolated him" The Hokage raised an eyebrow as Naruto tugged at Neko's long purple hair. "Inu… how does Naruto react to you personally?"

"Well… when I try to entertain him, he'll get bored quickly unless I bring a book… he enjoys reading, and I guess he is comfortable with me reading with him but before he turned silent Naruto did frequently mock my hair like it was one of his pranks" Inu murmured.

"I see… how does he react to Neko? When they interact just the two of them?" the Hokage hummed.

"it's well… just like that" Inu pointed over to Naruto that was tugging and pushing Neko's arms, hair and face. "Naruto likes to play fight with her… but he's throwing real punches".

"Far from perfect but it will have to do" the old man patted Inu on the shoulder. "I would like to say you would be the one but you don't have much of a relationship with Naruto do you? Inu you came back into Anbu to look after Naruto after everyone was forbidden to adopt Naruto for power claims".

"Yes… even though Naruto is… he feels like myself in the past" Inu nodded.

"Inu I am relieving you of your Anbu duties and returning you back to Jonin" The Hokage smiled softly. "However, if you are willing… Inu would you be available to teach Naruto in a few years".

"But Hokage-sama, while I am grateful for the offer to be Naruto's sensei. I insist that I remain in Naruto's Anbu protection unit, as I am someone Naruto is fond of" Inu pleaded.

"Inu, I understand your feelings however, what I have planned will no longer need an Anbu unit" The Hokage walked over beside Naruto, placing a wrinkled hand on the blonds shoulder. Immediately turning with a dangerous glare at the hand. 'Note to self: don't touch Naruto unexpectedly' he sighed letting Naruto go but the glare remained.

"Naruto… It's okay, Hokage-sama didn't mean anything by it" Neko patted the bed Naruto was sitting on. The blond turned to Neko with a hard gaze and clenched fists, but it was subtly clear he was calming down as his muscles became relaxed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to upset you but I have a little idea… if you both would like to that is?" The Hokage cleared his throat. "Neko, would you like to take care of Naruto as a guardian? You will be payed a wage considering it will be a bit of work, if you are worried about money".

"What? Well… I mean… I don't mind personally, it beats being alone in my apartment but if Naruto wants to is the main question" Neko made eye contact with Naruto but he tilted is head again. "Well that settles it, I guess I better show you your new place".

"I see his head tilt means yes, does it? I haven't had enough time to decipher that head of his" the Hokage bent down closer to Naruto's level.

"Only when he tilts to his right, left means he's confused and so on… it's quite a long list" Inu explained. "If you read his body language, I would say he is comfortable around me and Neko but is angry with you Hokage-sama, how angry and what he is angry about is a whole different situation though".

"Hm… well that can wait for another time, it's late and I'm pretty sure all of us would like to catch a couple of hours of sleep" The Hokage chuckled. "Anyway… Naruto, how about we put you back in the academy tomorrow as well, we can't have you falling behind too much can we?" he stood up. "Neko you may reveal yourself to Naruto and take him home now, as always he has healed up already, Inu". He motioned to the dog faced anbu as they left the room one after another while Naruto just gazed at their backs.

"Hey Naruto, we should get home if you are going to the academy tomorrow" Neko nudged his arm. Creaking his head round, Naruto raised his left hand. "Wait Naruto…" Neko grabbed his wrist noticing a scalpel clutched his hand. "Why did you..? oh just a sec" Neko widened her eyes in realisation. "Look I just don't have my mask on" she placed the mask on her face then moved it away. "See it's still Neko, I just don't have the mask on" Naruto uncoiled his hand allowing the scalpel to drop. "There, there that's a good boy, dropping the scalpel for Neko" she pulled his head to her chest for a light hug. Glancing around Neko tightened the hug but quickly loosened her grip seeing Naruto's clenched fists. 'Hm so I can hug him after all, eh? But he's not much of a hugger'.


End file.
